1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method in a computer game device connected through a communication network and in particular relates to a data processing method for simultaneously processing in each device data that has been input from a single device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computer game devices for domestic use having a communication function are becoming common. With such computer game devices, by connecting to one or more other computer game devices through a network such as the Internet, it is possible to enjoy computer game combats between players of mutually separated computer game devices.
However, when mutually separated computer game devices are connected through a network such as the Internet, there is the problem of communication delay. Specifically, in a given one computer game device, the operating data generated corresponding to a player operation (movement of a character and/or attacking action etc) is processed in this one computer game device and is also transmitted to another computer game device, where it is likewise processed. In this situation, the operating data is practically instantaneously processed in the one computer game device and is displayed on the screen corresponding thereto, but, in the case of the other computer game device, this operating data arrives only after a prescribed transmission time and is subsequently processed and the corresponding screen is displayed.
Thus, if communication delay occurs, since the processing time points of the same data are different in the respective computer game devices, the game does not proceed synchronously. Consequently, at a given time point the players of the respective game devices perform operations whilst viewing respectively different game screens, so the inconvenience is produced that the players experience a feeling of incongruity with regard to the operations of their opponent and furthermore the game results may be different on each computer device.